My Light
by xansiedadx
Summary: AU where Max doesn't have powers and Rachel is alive. Max returns to Arcadia Bay and after a couple of months, she receives some upsetting news. Will she find a light inside her sea of darkness? This is not my first language, so sorry if some of it is wrong. I did this mainly for fun. Rated T for now, but it might change later.
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

Getting off the bus, she puts her headphones away and looks up at the familiar sign. She hasn't been to Two Whales in a long time. She missed it. It still looks the same. _The sign would make a good picture. It's like a trip on memory lane._ Max takes out her Polaroid and steps back to get a better shot of the sign. After taking the photo, she places it in her bag along with her camera. She stares at the sign again before finally proceeding to walk in the diner. _Wow, this place really hasn't changed._ She chooses to sit at the booth all the way in the back on the left side of the diner.

 _It feels so weird to be back in Arcadia Bay. How's Chloe doing? I haven't talked to her in forever…five years to be exact. The longer I wait, the worse it'll be. I've been a shitty friend. She'd probably laugh at how I've changed._

Having ditched her old t-shirt and jeans, she wore a leather jacket over a red and black plaid shirt. Her hair stayed the same. She wore ripped black jeans and combat boots and a spiked leather bracelet on her right wrist that her ex-girlfriend had given her back in Seattle. _Ha, what will Chloe say when she finds out that I'm gay?_

She had a tattoo of a dream catcher on her rib cage and a tattoo of a doe on her left arm that was hidden by the sleeve of her jacket. Both of the tattoos were connected. She got the dream catcher tattoo because she used to get really bad nightmares when she moved to Seattle, the doe would always be there to guide her out of the dream. After getting the tattoos, the nightmares seemed to stop.

 _I'm still a shy nerd on the inside. Just not so chickenshit anymore. Seattle wasn't bad, I just felt lonely. At least my parents didn't really care about the tattoos. They weren't too fond about the drinking and smoking though. I guess it's just how I coped with the loneliness._

A familiar voice scared Max out of her thoughts.

"Hi, Welcome to Two Whales—MAX?!" Max looked up at a shocked and smiling Joyce Price. _She looks the same._

"Hey Joyce, how have you been?"

"You're back. Look how you've grown. I see you've ditched the old t-shirt and jeans, but you're still carrying that camera around. Chloe's changed too. We've missed you so much. How was Seattle? How are Vanessa and Ryan?"

 _Joyce looks so distressed. How much has Chloe changed?_

"Yeah, I've been back for about two months now. I go to Blackwell. Uh, Seattle was okay. I think my parents are okay, I haven't talked to them today. _I haven't talked to them in like a week. I should call them and see what's up._ I guess it's my karma being all alone here."

"Oh, don't say that, you moved on with your life. Chloe decided to stay angry. She went through all of the phases-"

Max zoned out, getting trapped in her own thoughts again. _I should have been there for her. I hope she's okay. Wait, did Joyce just say she has blue hair. Shit, did she say something. Joyce is staring at me, what did I miss?_

"Max?" Joyce was looking at Max with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh, uh, what? Sorry." Joyce chuckled.

"I said that I bet you want some of my famous Belgian waffles."

"OH MY DOG, YES!"

Joyce laughed. "I'm glad to see that not everything changes." She starts writing something on a piece of paper and then hands it to Max. Max looked at her confused. "It's Chloe's number. Give her a call. She'll be so happy to hear from you."

Giving her a smile, The brunette places the piece of paper in the front pocket of her leather jacket. _If only I had the courage to call her._

Chloe POV

 _Rachel Amber is my angel. Ever since my dad died and Max bailed on me, my life has been dipped in shit. Mom got married to step-prick and no one seems to care about me. Except for Rachel, she saved my life. But, I still miss Max. She understood me more than Rachel ever could, but she ditched me. I wonder how she is though? I really miss her sometimes._

"Chlo, you okay? The light just changed" Rachel looked at Chloe with a concerned expression.

"Sorry I just spaced out"

"Not the best thing to do while driving. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing important."

Chloe could tell that Rachel didn't buy it one bit. After staring at Chloe with a questioning gaze, she decided to let it go.

"Where are we going?"

Thankful that Rachel changed the subject, Chloe let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Since when do you care where we're going. Rach, I think you're losing your edge."Chloe couldn't help but laugh when she saw Rachel pout and give her the finger. "Anyways, we're going to Two Whales, I'm hungry like the wolf!"

"Hella yes! I love your mom's cooking; it's why I stick around."

Chloe put a hand to chest mock offended "And here I thought you were my friend because you liked how much of a badass I am"

Rachel laughed "Aww, you look cute when your pretending to be angry"

Chloe pouted and turned away to hide her blush. When the pulled in to the parking lot, Chloe saw a brunette girl sitting at one of the booths by the window. _No it can't be._

"Chlo, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing just zoned out again."

They chose a booth at the end of the diner on the right side. Chloe kept a staring at the brunette girl that she saw out of the window. _It can't be Max; she'd call me if she were back. At least I think that's she would. She looks good._

"Chlo, seriously what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just thought that I saw someone I knew."

Suddenly, two frantic looking kids barged in the diner, bringing her out of her thoughts. _What the hell's wrong with them?_

"MAX! Max! Are you okay?" Chloe heard them yell. _Max?_

Max POV

Max looked up when she heard the door to the diner open. A blue-haired punk looking girl walked in with a brunette girl. The bluenette had on a black beanie, a white skull tank top, and some ripped jeans. She looked oddly familiar to Max. The girl that she walked in with had gorgeous, brown locks, and she sported a dark colored tank top under a flannel with ripped jeans. _Wait, doesn't she go to Blackwell. What's her name…..Rachel? I think she lives across from me. The blue-haired girl looks familiar though. Really familiar. Chloe? Didn't Joyce say something about blue hair?_

Max could feel the eyes of the bluenette on her, but she tried her best to avoid her gaze. She decided to focus more on her bag instead. _Why is she staring at me?_

The sound of her name and a frantic looking Warren and Kate made her look up.

"MAX! Max! Are you okay?" Warren asked with a sad expression on his face.

"What's going on? Why are you asking me that?" Max asked with a confused look.

"I'm so sorry Max." Kate said to her with tears forming in her eyes.

"Guys, you're scaring me." Max stood up to try to calm her friends down.

"You haven't heard the news?" Warren asked.

"No. Just spit it out. What the fuck is going on?!" Max yelled a little too harshly. _Great, now everyone is staring._

As Kate was about to answer, someone raised the volume on the television causing everyone to look up at it.

After the news anchor finished his announcement, Max stood there, frozen in shock and disbelief. _This can't be happening._

"Max, I'm so sorry." As Kate went to comfort her, Max stormed out of Two Whales leaving all of her belongings behind. She just needed to get away from everything. She ran as fast as she could to no particular destination. After running for what seemed like half an hour, her vision starting becoming more and more blurry until there was nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating this story for a while. I started writing this story because I was stressed out; I didn't know people would actually like it. Anyways, between finals and my personal life, I haven't found the time to write. This chapter is absolute CRAP and short so I apologize for that, but I'll try to do better. I can't promise you updates often, and again I apologize. I am a full time student so it is difficult for me. Thanks for your reviews and support.**

 **-Ansiedad**

Chloe

 _ **Breaking news. There are major traffic delays on I-5 due to a fatal accident caused by a wrong way driver. Officials responded to the scene at around 7:00 am today. A semi-truck driver was driving southbound in the northbound lanes and collided heads on with a Jeep. The driver and passenger in the Jeep, Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield, died on impact. The semi-truck driver was taken to the hospital with minor injuries.**_

When she finally processed what she had just heard on the television, Chloe looked up just in time to see Max run out of the diner. Without giving a second thought, Chloe ran out of the diner after Max, only to find that she was long gone. _I have to find her; this can't be happening. Not to Max._ Rachel ran out of the diner after Chloe. "Hey what's up. What's wrong?" Rachel asked with concern. "Just get in the car. I have to find Max." Chloe responded. Though, Rachel was hesitant, she obliged. She couldn't figure out why that girl running out of the diner upset Chloe so much. Did Chloe know her or something?

Speeding down the streets of Arcadia Bay, Chloe was keeping an eye out for the brunette that just so happened to appear back in her life again. _Where could she have gone off to so fast?_ Just then, a lightbulb went off in Chloe's head. She remembered that Max used to go to the lighthouse whenever she was feeling any type of negative emotion. Whether it was stress, anxiety, sadness, anger, etc., Max would most likely be found at the lighthouse. Rachel just sat in the passenger seat with a worried look on her face, trying not to blurt out something that would worry Chloe even more. Since Chloe ran out after the brunette, she assumed that she should also keep an eye out for her as well.

Chloe was thankful that Rachel wasn't trying to get any information out of her. All she was focused on was finding her Max. She finally pulled up to the trail of the lighthouse, got out of her truck, and started walking. Rachel followed suit. _Come on Max. Please be here._ God, or whoever was listening must've heard her plea because when she reached the bench, she found her unconscious. _Shit._ "MAX!" Chloe yelled, shaking the brunette to try to get her to wake. _Please be okay, please. I can't lose you._ Rachel ran by Chloe's side and watched at how Chloe broke down at the sight in front of her. Tears streamed down Chloe's face as she tried to wake the brunette. A few panic attacks and ignored pleas to call for help from Rachel, Max finally started to stir awake. Once Max caught a glimpse of the blue-haired girl, she jolted from the ground. _Of course, she's not going to recognize you, dumbass._

"Calm down, Max. It's me, Chloe."

"Chloe?!" Max asked surprised. Chloe watched as Max surveyed her surroundings and focused on Rachel. "You live across the hall from me. Why are you both here? What happened?" Max questioned skeptically. Chloe looked at Rachel and then back at Max. She had no idea what to do. She was horrible with anything that had to do with showing emotions.

Rachel started, "Well, we saw you at the diner and then your friends came in and you just bolted out of there." Chloe could see that Rachel was trying to be mindful of Max's feelings by not telling the reason why she ran out of the diner.

Sudden realization washed over Max and she fell to her knees. She was trying so hard to not show her emotions. _She looks so broken._ Chloe immediately fell to Max's side and pulled her close. _Why am I so worried about someone who left me for five years? Fuck it, I can deal with that bullshit later. She hella needs me right now._ Max struggled against Chloe's grip until she finally broke down and cried. Chloe's heart broke to see her old friend like this. _You need to put aside all of your baggage and just comfort Max. You know how it feels, she can't be alone right now._ "I'm so sorry Max, I'm so sorry." Chloe whispered in Max's ear. Chloe looked up at Rachel with sad eyes and Rachel went over to comfort the brunette as well. _This is not how I imagined our reunion to go._

 **A/N: Ps. I didn't edit this. Oops. :P**


	3. NOT AN UPDATE! LO SIENTO!

*NOT AN UPDATE*

Hey guys,

Sorry for not uploading in a long time. Life hasn't been great, but it's getting better. School is going well, I'm graduating with my AA this May! Hopefully, I can update soon… no promises. I'll try though.

xBesitosx

-Ansiedad


End file.
